


Sugar Cookies - Angel Dust x Reader Christmas Oneshot

by Avia_Rein



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein
Summary: "I'm going to have to make more frosting if you keep eating it." I giggled as I playfully smacked away Angel's hand. We had been making sugar cookies in the Happy Hotel's kitchen and were currently decorating them.*I do not own Hazbin or any of its amazing characters. I'm just a fan who likes to write*
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Sugar Cookies - Angel Dust x Reader Christmas Oneshot

"I'm going to have to make more frosting if you keep eating it." I giggled as I playfully smacked away Angel's hand. We had been making sugar cookies in the Happy Hotel's kitchen and were currently decorating them. Or, at least, attempting to. Angel Dust kept licking the homemade frosting off the spoon instead of frosting the cookies.   
"But it's so good," Angel gave me a pouty look as he took another bite of frosting. Rolling my eyes, I took the spoon away from him.   
"You're going to spoil your dinner," I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in reassurance, "We have that dinner reservation tonight, remember?" Angel's pout turned back into a grin.   
"Sure thing, baby doll." He chuckled, snagging a frosted cookie and taking a bite out of it. I rolled my eyes again, giving up on the frosting battle. If he wanted to ruin his dinner, then he had every right to. He was a big boy after all.   
I continued to frost cookies, humming Christmas carols softly to myself. After a moment, I felt Angel's arm wrap around my waist as he leaned over my shoulder to watch me work.   
Turning my head, I gave him a soft kiss, tasting the sweetness on his lips. I couldn't help but giggle.   
"What?" Angel's tone was amused.   
"You taste like a Christmas cookie," I replied, making Angel grin, his gold tooth glittering like a twinkling light on a Christmas tree.   
"Is that so?" He said, giving me another kiss. I nodded, turning in his arms.   
"I can't wait to spend Christmas with you." I said absentmindedly, wrapping my arms around his waist.   
"I can't wait to spend it with you too, (Y/N)." Angel replied, grabbing another cookie, "This is going to be the best Christmas ever."


End file.
